Systems for accessing information on devices that are operating at a remote location via a network are conventionally known. Such systems are also used for specifying the cause and assisting recovery from a remote location, in the case where a device is operating anomalously or malfunctioning.
For example, JP 2009-258983A discloses a remote maintenance system directed toward numerical control devices. This remote maintenance system displays the operating status of a machine tool on a display device provided in a numerical control device, and transmits screen display data of the display device via an Internet connection to a computer that is for use in remote maintenance. The computer for use in remote maintenance displays the data for screen display, and controls the numerical control device based on this display.
Also, JP 2010-039565A discloses a system that is constituted by a data collection device that collects data from apparatuses and transmits the collected data to a server device, the server device that receives and stores the data transmitted from the data collection device, and a terminal device that accesses the server device and receives data. Employing such a configuration enables security to be provided while eliminating the need for a terminal device to directly access a data device.
JP 2009-258983A and JP 2010-039565A are examples of background art.